The Promise
by Redejeka
Summary: Mrs. Lovett promised Benjamin that she will take care of Lucy and Johanna. but now that Lucy is deranged and Johanna is with Judge Turpin, how will she make it up to them?


Lots of people were outside enjoying the unusually sunny day in London. Children are running around merrily, their laughter filling the air. Couples walk hand by hand strolling along the streets, happily. Families walk together, heading to the park. While everyone's having quality time and seizing the day there's a certain baker who was having a very dull day. Said person owns the meat pie emporium around Fleet Street who's infamous for the worst pies in London.

Mrs. Lovett is seated in one of the booths in her shop, elbows on top of the table and chin resting at the palm of her hands. With a pout and scowl on her face the baker eyes the beggar woman across the street, which is following people around asking for some change. The woman wore an old tattered dress and a bonnet which was placed carelessly on her head, almost covering her face. The dress, if not ruined, she can tell was a very expensive one, noticing the intricate designs and the fine fabrics that consist of it. She was filthy, obviously because of living in the streets. Her blonde hair was put up in a loose bun, almost grayish from the dirt and from not being washed. Her face is gaunt but there's still part of her beauty that remains.

It is not often that Mrs. Lovett gets to see Lucy (what with Lucy roaming around the streets) but in those rare moments like this she cannot help but always feel pity with the woman. She also feels guilty because somehow she believes that she is one of the reasons for Lucy's current state.

Deranged- is what Lucy had become of. After the arrest of Benjamin Barker, Lucy gradually sinks into depression- not eating, locking herself in her bedroom, always crying, ignoring Johanna and always miles away. Desperate to bring back her husband Lucy fell into the Judge's trap, going into Judge Turpin's house with the knowledge that the judge feels sorry for sending her husband away but upon arriving she found herself tricked, she was drugged and raped by the judge. After the incident Lucy became worse and worst totally not caring about herself and her surroundings anymore. Then deciding that all is too much for her to bear she bought arsenic from the apothecary intending to end her life but the poison only did was ruin her mind.

Mrs. Lovett wished that she had given more of her time to Lucy. Yes, she feeds Lucy and Johanna three times a day; let them stay in their apartment rent free and sometimes wash their clothes but all of these she knows are not what Lucy needed the most. What Lucy really needs is company. Someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on, security and assurance- that everything will be alright. Comfort- when everything seems to fall apart; and someone who will always be by her side all the time to face her battle with her.

But if there's one thing the baker had the least that would be time. Mrs. Lovett is a very busy woman- she got a bakery to run day and night, dishes to wash, tables to wipe, pies to cook, laundry to do, house to clean, etc… not that her husband is so much of a help to her. Ever since Albert got sick his health deteriorated little by little not allowing him to do many things and eventually he became completely immobile (or useless as she puts it). Her only free day would be Sunday which is usually spent with Albert, bowing in his every command.

So how can Mrs. Lovett possibly pay attention to Lucy if she barely even has time for herself? But there are no excuses. If only in those moments where instead of resting during her break from the rush she should have come upstairs, instead of handing them their meals she should have talk Lucy in bringing Johanna downstairs to eat with her and Albert, invite them to go to the park during the times when her husband was sleeping. How much she regrets everything; she feels like she just ruined a person's life. Yes, that's how she feels. It may seem a bit exaggerated (no, not a bit) but who else would take care of Lucy and Johanna? She promised… promised Benjamin that she would take care of them and in return He promised that he will come back. Looks like the two of them broke their promises, no? No! Benjamin will come back and she… well, she will make it up to Lucy and Johanna she doesn't know how but she will, no matter what. Especially now that her husband is gone, she has all the time.

Weighing the situation Mrs. Lovett decided that it would be better to help Lucy first; knowing that while under Judge Turpin's house, it would be hard to free Johanna. She can try but she won't risk getting herself to bedlam. That poor babe, one day she'll break her out from that prison. In all fairness Judge Turpin raised Johanna well. The young lady is very polite and humble. She can tell this when she sees the lass in the market always accompanied by the beadle. Johanna also is very beautiful; she's a spitting image of her mother. Boys turn their heads whenever Johanna passes by them obviously struck by her blonde beauty. Mrs. Lovett wonders how Benjamin will react in seeing that her little girl is wanted by many men. Will he be overly protective? Will he allow Johanna to be courted?

Smiling, Mrs. Lovett remembers how Benjamin can be very strict. He always asks her in a polite way to change her clothes for it is too low cut and men were staring at her or rather at her chest. Look at her sternly when she chews loudly while eating, pat her back when she is slouching.

Shaking her head her thoughts went back to Lucy. Just how will she be able to make it up to her? She doesn't know how to deal with people like Lucy. Maybe she should… she should… Mrs. Lovett sighs dropping her head to the table resting it at the back of her hand. She has no idea what to do. Benjamin can't return home seeing his wife like that. Benjamin will kill her! She snorted at this thought "as if Ben could kill a person, he can't even kill a fly."

Mrs. Lovett was jolted out of her thoughts when there was a sudden knock on her door. Standing from her seat she walks towards the door and was surprised when she opens it.

* * *

Hey so what do you think guys? is it bad or what? leave me a review :)

Thanks!


End file.
